


Anticipating

by sabershadowkat



Series: Tempting Fate [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:59:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4430921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes anticipation can be highly arousing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticipating

Her mom came home earlier that evening, much to Buffy's disappointment. She really shouldn't think that way, this was her mother. But part of her couldn't help but wish she would have had a longer trip, for now her nighttime lover's visits may have to stop. 

She'd told Angel earlier that evening when she'd gone over to the mansion to train. They met every other afternoon for that reason, much to Wesley's relief. She tried to slyly get a confession out of him as to why the blindfold, but he avoided all her attempts. She did discover that he could easily see in the dark as long as there was some small light source. She had also found some scraps of the blue paper used to wrap the CD near the desk, as if he'd missed the garbage can. 

With a sigh, Buffy closed her bedroom door and flopped face first on the bed, not bothering to turn on the light. She must have drifted off to sleep because she hadn't realized he'd come until she felt him pressed against her back, his cool lips brushing over her neck. 

"Mom's home, remember?" Buffy said quietly. 

"Mm-hmm," he replied barely above a whisper. "You'll have to be quiet." 

Her whole body tightened in anticipation at his softly uttered words. She felt the blindfold she now kept on the night stand slip over her eyes, then he helped her to sit up and removed her clothing. The cool breeze coming from the window caressed her skin, hardening her nipples. He pushed her gently back on the bed and then sat next to her. 

And did nothing but look. 

Buffy could feel his eyes burning into her skin as he looked at her. She could almost feel the fiery path he was leaving as his gaze traveled over the unclothed body. She was growing more and more aroused as well as frustrated as she waited for his touch. "Please," she finally begged, the word coming out in harsh plea. She reached blindly for him, wanting him so very badly. 

She felt his hands on her thigh, pushing apart her legs and she trembled. His fingers then parted her feminine folds and her breath caught in her throat. "Yes," she moaned softly. "Please, yes." 

But again, he did nothing but look. 

Buffy was on fire, every nerve ending a live wire of electricity. Her body was shaking from unfulfilled arousal as he gazed upon her core. She began to whimper, begging him to touch her. Her clit was throbbing, her vaginal muscles clenching and unclenching as the anticipation reached its peak. 

Then, he struck. 

She suddenly felt his tongue flick over her hard nubbin and she practically flew off the bed, so powerful was her instant orgasm. She was screaming in mind-blowing pleasure as her body quaked in the aftershocks. 

She slowly became aware of her surroundings and the pillow across her face. She was glad he thought to do that or her mother would have been breaking down the door in fear. She felt his hand rubbing small circles on her stomach as she removed the pillow and sent a sheepish grin in his general direction. "Quiet, huh?" 

He chuckled, then kissed her lightly on the lips before tracing a path down her jawline to her neck. Her legs shifted and her hips arched in invitation as he blunt teeth nipped at her jugular. She noticed that he never bit her there, where it would easily show. 

He moved over her and she briefly wondered when he had undressed, then forgot about it as he suckled her breast. He repeated his actions on the other one and she mewled in pleasure. She arched up against him and he moved back up her body, entering her wet core in a single thrust. 

He suddenly turned their bodies so they were on their sides, one of her legs pressed straight against his, the other riding high on his hip. He captured her hand, using it to hold her leg higher as he slowly moved in and out of her. Her other arm was trapped between their bodies, useless, although her head lay against his arm, rendering it equally as unusable. 

Before she knew it, she was involved in a silent orgasm, tremors shaking her body. Her muscles quivered around his shaft and he growled deep in his chest. He raised the hand that he had been holding against her leg and turned it, biting into her wrist. She felt him cum soon after, thrusting up into her in short jerks. 

He licked the fang marks until they both calmed. She was reluctant to have him go when he finally moved out of her. "Stay," she said, pouting as she heard him redress. Her pout grew when he chuckled and she folded her arms across her breasts. She must have made an interesting picture, trying to look mad while naked and blindfolded on the bed. 

She felt the cool brush of his lips across her forehead, then the sounds of his leaving through the window. Sighing, she pushed off the blindfold and stared up at her ceiling, anticipating when she would finally confront him and put an end to the secrecy. 

"Stay," Spike said to himself as he slowly walked down the street. He took a drag off his cigarette and frowned, because he had been tempted to do just that. 

 

End


End file.
